Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: Starfire has been turned into a cat by Mumbo, and the Titans have to find a way to change her back. But Robin may not be in such a hurry to do so.
1. Mumbo's trick

The Titans had just finished lunch, Starfire was washing up, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Raven was reading her book. Suddenly the Titan's alarm rang and everyone was alert.

'It's Mumbo, looks like he's robbing a bank,' said Cyborg.

'All right. Titans, move out!'

At the command of their leader they were all on their way to the scene of the crime were Mumbo was causing havoc inside the bank. There were no hostages, luckily, but Mumbo was using his weird tricks to extract all the money from the safe. The Titans burst in with a bang.

'OK Mumbo, it's time to put you away for good', cried Robin.

'Ah, the Teen Titans, the perfect audience for my act. Make yourselves comfortable because you're going to love this.'

And with that Mumbo pulled out of his hat laser playing cards that would explode when it hit something. The Titans dodged all of them and were now coming in for their own attack one by one. Beast Boy went tiger and tried to pounce on him but Mumbo's hat squirted huge gushes of water on him which made him soaked and change back. Raven tried her black magic and Starfire shot her starbolts but a long piece of cloth shot out of Mumbo's hat and wrapped them up tightly so they couldn't move. Cyborg let his cannon loose at him but Mumbo's magic seemed to turn his cannon into a fake gun that shot out a flag with the word 'BANG' on it. Robin came in with his martial arts kicks and tried to grab his hat. Mumbo however had dodged him easily and so Robin went crashing in to the wall. The other Titans were in battle stance again blocking Mumbo's getaway, they launched their attacks but failed the criminal's tricks. Now Starfire was left guarding the door of the entrance, she was ready to strike but Mumbo already knew what to do about her. He put his hat over her and whisked it off, she had turned into a small ginger cat. Mumbo fled and left the scene.

'Oh man, was that harsh or what,' said Beast Boy as he was getting up.

'I don't know who he thinks he is but he's going down!' Cyborg cried.

Robin came to approach his team. 'Well if we hurry, we might still catch him.' He looked around to check over their surroundings and noticed that he didn't see Starfire. 'Hey, where's Starfire?'

They heard a meow and looked towards the sound. They saw a cat come out of hiding looking scared.

'Is that Star?' said a surprised Beast Boy. 'No way'.

'It sure doesn't look like her', said Cyborg.

'Call her name, maybe she'll respond to it if it _is_ her', said Raven.

Robin wasn't sure what to think, but he decided to take up Raven's advice. Gently he called to her.

'Here Starfire, here Star, come here.'

Starfire was still scared but cautiously approached her caller. She carefully walked past the other Titans to Robin while he knelt down to see her. Robin looked into her face and smiled. He knew it was her. Gently he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

'Beast Boy, do you think you can communicate with her, you know, tell her everything's going to be alright?'

'Yeah sure, Robin, I'll give it a shot.'

Beast Boy then turned into a cat and Robin knelt back down level with Beast Boy in his cat form.

'Starfire, is that you?'

'Beast Boy, what has happened? Why am I….like this?'

'I don't know, but don't worry, it'll be OK. We just gotta find out how to get you back to normal.'

'Oh please hurry. I don't know how much of this I'll be able to stand.'

'Hey, relax Star, besides, I think Robin is enjoying this.'

Starfire was confused. 'Why would he enjoy this?'

'Well you're a cat, and it looks like Robin can't resist you.'

Starfire looked up at Robin and he smiled while stroking her back. She then turned to Beast Boy.

'I suppose I can be patient. I just need time to get used to this.'

Beast Boy smiled and turned back into normal form.

'She's a little nervous but she'll be OK.'

The Titans all looked at each other and then decided to head back to the Tower to find a way to cure Starfire and change her back.


	2. Life with a cat

**Chapter 2**

Cyborg was going over some readings that he took from Starfire and found nothing. He came to tell the others about his findings.

'Anything?' Robin asked.

'Sorry man. There's nothing I can do, looks like she's gonna be like that for a while,' replied Cyborg.

Beast Boy had a ball of yarn which Raven was dangling unenthusiastically and Starfire was playing with it trying to grab at it. Beast Boy wanted a turn aswell. Robin looked at the scene and thought: _'Kinda cute.'_ He sighed as he thought how they would cope with Starfire being a cat. Well at least she's not freaking out, just playing looking so adorable without a care in the world. _'Man, I just wanna take her and….'_

'Hey guys, I think Starfire's had enough, she probably needs some time to herself.'

'And I bet you're going to spend it with her,' Beast Boy mocked to him, only to get a glare from Robin. Robin knelt down and called out to her.

'Here Star, come here Star.'

Starfire looked up and quickly obeyed, she leapt up into Robin's arms purring contentedly.

'Aww come one Star, you don't wanna be with Robin, you wanna play right? Beast Boy said as he held out his hands, but Starfire refused them only to snuggle into Robin's arms more.

'I guess she's made up her mind, and quite frankly I don't blame her.' Raven said.

Robin smiled looking at Starfire in his arms getting comfortable. He took her to his room, but not before telling Cyborg and Beast Boy to get a few things from the store to accommodate Starfire's special cat needs. Once inside his room Robin sat on his bed and gently placed Starfire next to him. He then lay beside her and started to play with her, he rubbed the top of her head and under her chin, to which she absolutely loved. She purred softly and let him do anything he wanted with her.

'You like that, huh?'

He then got the ball of yarn that he had taken from Beast Boy before he left with Starfire and started dangling it in front of her. Starfire tried swatting it then rolled on her back while swatting and grabbing the string, Robin teasing her by pulling it up every time she tried to grab it. They played for what seemed like ages.

'Oh Star, I don't know how you must feeling about this whole thing, but I promise I'll get you back to your normal self.' He sighed.

Starfire had jumped off the bed and was exploring around the room, Robin watched her fondly. She sniffed and touched at each object she was curious about. Robin then called her back and she jumped back on the bed on top of Robin's chest as he lay down flat on his bed. Starfire stared at him with the cutest look he ever saw. _'That face, I could do anything for her just looking at that face, cat or not.' _He held her face in his hands and gently stroked it with his thumbs back and forth.

'You're so cute, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.' He said like he was talking to a baby.

Just then Cyborg came in caught the scene.

'Yo Robin, we're back. And if I ain't mistaken, I'd say you're getting comfortable with this whole deal.'

Robin quickly shot up, making sure not to drop Starfire. He got off his bed and put her down gently.

'So did you get everything she needs Cy?'

'Well why not come and see for yourself?'

Robin called Starfire to follow him out of his room and into the Main Room. They saw Beast Boy sorting out what they bought.

'Dude, check this out. We got Star these cool cat toys that she'll love, and some cat food here, but they don't have very good flavors.'

'BB wanted to get tofu flavor', Cyborg mumbled to Robin.

'….and here is the cat litter box. Come on, Star try it out.'

Starfire looked awkwardly at the cat litter box as Beast Boy showed it to her closely, but she seemed apprehensive about it and backed away.

'Hey, what's wrong? It's easy to use, look you just…' Beast Boy was about to demonstrate when…

'Uh, Beast Boy,' Robin interrupted.

'What?'

'I don't think we wanna see a display of you using that,' said Cyborg, 'And Star wouldn't want to use it in public either, that's why she's nervous.'

'OK, so we'll put it in the bathroom and she can use it there. Let me ask her if that's OK.'

Beast Boy then morphed into a cat so he could talk to Starfire.

'So Star, what do you think? We'll put the litter box in the bathroom and…..'

'Beast Boy I appreciate your kindness but I am afraid of using all of these things, I've never used them before, and it's…..embarrassing.'

'There's nothing embarrassing about all this, you're a cat, and you're supposed to be using all this stuff.'

'But I'm not a cat, I'm Starfire. What if I do not like the food you have gotten me, and I am aware of how the box of litter works, how do I open the door to get into the bathroom, I'll always have to have someone with me for these things. That is why it is embarrassing, to be dependant on everyone for the simplest things.'

'Hey, don't worry about it. It's not that bad right? Robin seems to be OK with it, speaking of which what where you guys doing in his room while we were out?'

'We just played and had the fun. He was so nice to me, he would do the rubbing of my head and behind my ears it would feel so good.'

Robin and Cyborg watched as the two were having their conversation, then Beast Boy morphed back into normal form.

'So what did she say?' Robin asked.

'Well she thinks she's being a burden to us coz we gotta help her with everything, and she finds that embarrassing.'

'Embarrassing? Oh Star.' Robin smiled and knelt down pick her up. 'There's no need to be embarrassed, we're you're friends no matter what happens. As long as you're like this we'll give you all the help you need, okay?'

He looked into her eyes not really expecting her to understand but then he swore that he could see her comforted in those eyes of hers.

'By the way,' Beast Boy said to Robin in private, 'Star wants you to scratch under her chin again, like you did the last time.'

Robin blushed as Beast Boy walked away, then he turned to look at Starfire and said:

'As you wish, princess,' and he gently rubbed under her chin making Starfire feel ever so relaxed.


	3. Princess

**Chapter 3 – Princess**

The Titans just finished with dinner and were doing what they normally did after that. Robin had told Cyborg to try and find Mumbo no matter how long it took, since he was the one responsible for Starfire's current state. If he could be found then they could work on getting Star back to normal. Starfire in the meantime wanted to do what she normally did after dinner, she was staring out across the city from the huge windows of the Main Room, wishing she could see it for real instead of through the window. Before she knew it, it was time for bed and the Titans were turning in one by one. Robin was last to go and called Starfire to him so he could take her to her room. He carried her across the halls until they got to a room marked STARFIRE. He typed in the override code for her.

'Here you go, Star. This is your room, sweet dreams.' He put her down so she could go in but she seemed tense, almost afraid and just stood in the doorway.

'What's wrong? Don't you wanna sleep in there?'

It didn't seem like she did, Robin then realized that if Star needed something she wouldn't be able to open her door, how would she get out? Though he could leave it open for her, but personally…_'I'd feel better knowing she was safe, especially in this state. Besides she's probably too scared to be alone right now anyway, so I think I'll keep her in my room. She needs to get used to staying there anyway coz…JEEZ what am I thinking! Best friend! Best friend! I can't think like that about her, she doesn't even feel the same way. Damn these hormones, damn her pretty eyes, damn that beautiful…curvy…body, her long…legs that go forever….Starfire.'_

Starfire suddenly leapt into his arms as if knowing what he was thinking which snapped Robin out of his thoughts.

'Wha…oh sorry Star, guess my thoughts kinda took over.'

He took her to his room and put her down on his bed while he himself got ready, but there was one more thing Starfire wanted to do so she got up and started meowing at the door. Robin came back and wondered what was wrong. Maybe she forgot something in her room and needed to get it. He opened the door and she left walking down the halls, Robin closely behind. He was surprised when she went straight passed her room not even bothering to stop or anything.

'Star, where are we going?'

Robin was getting more curious until he finally figured it out when they reached another door, the door to the roof. Of course, it was one of her favorite things to do, look out over the city from the top of Titan's Tower. They both went to the ledge and sat down, Robin taking Starfire in his lap. His hand was absentmindedly rubbing under her chin and she had felt like she was in heaven. OK so she was stuck as a cat, but it was almost perfect. She snuggled in closer to his chest and dozed off after a few minutes.

'_Same old Star.'_ Robin thought.

The next few days went by seemingly OK for the team, they were getting used to the current dilemma of their fellow team mate, they all seemed to adore her so much, and Robin seemed to get more possessive of her. He would decide on her routine and just about everything she did. She would always sleep in his room; Robin never did allow her to sleep in her room, alone. Besides, he had wanted her with him, making pathetic excuses with himself that she'll get scared by herself and if she needed something he could be right there if she was with him. It was midday and the Titans were in the Training Room, Robin had called for combat practice and wanted to get his team into shape, they'd seem to be slacking off lately. Starfire watched patiently as they trained hard until Robin told them to take a breather. He glanced at Starfire and smiled at her, she remained in her spot and continued to stare. Suddenly she started to scratch, it was the fifth time that hour and she couldn't stop it seemed. The others saw this and approached her with a questioning look.

"What's wrong with her?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, she was doing it this morning too, scratching herself, like she had poison ivy." Robin answered. (Of course he would know that being her 24/7 guardian)

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and said: "You think you could talk to her, you know ask her what's up?"

With that Beast Boy turned cat and approached Starfire. "Hey Star. What's with the scratching?"

"Uh…I think…I have the….uh…fleas. Uh, they are awful. Please help me get…uh…get rid of them."

"Sure, no problem."

Back in regular form Beast Boy told the others what the trouble was.

"Fleas?" Cyborg looked worried, seeing Starfire scratching uncontrollably. "Well aint there anything we can do for her?"

"We'll get her a flea collar".

Starfire stopped scratching immediately when she heard what Robin said. Robin noticed this and knelt down beside her.

"It's OK Star, a collar won't hurt you, it'll make you feel you better. Come here", he opened out his arms and she jumped right into them. He took her out of the Training Room and out to the garage while comforting her, and he was using that baby talk again. "I'll make sure nothing happens to my wittle Star. We're gonna make you all better so you won't be scwatching at those nasty bugs anymore. Are the nasty bugs bothewing my wittle Starfire? Well your Wobin is gonna make it all better." Starfire was a little apprehensive at first when they first left the Training Room, but then Robin's words soothed her and she was snuggled against his chest. It was her favorite place to be since Robin had her there all the time. In the garage he got the R-Cycle ready and decided to put on a jacket so he could keep Starfire inside, he hated the idea of keeping her in one of those cages Beast Boy and Cyborg got the first time they went shopping for Starfire's cat needs. Robin sped off out of Titan's Tower towards the city. They reached a store where Robin walked inside with Starfire still inside his jacket, he let her peek her head out so she could see what was going on. To her the store looked like a giant maze you could easily get lost in, there were shelves of stacked goods piled up to the ceiling, it was like almost a warehouse. Robin approached the counter and came face to face with a friendly male cashier, he offered his assistance and Robin told him he was looking for a flea collar. The cashier left then came back with a red collar in his hands and showed it to him. It looked good enough, it reminded Robin of her hair. After making sure from the cashier that it was safe and it wasn't going to be uncomfortable he thanked the cashier and said: "I'll take it." The cashier then glanced at Starfire popping her head out of Robin's jacket and smiled.

"I presume that this collar is for you", he said looking at her.

"Yep", Robin replied, "it's for her."

"Awww, she looks so adorable." He leaned out and stroked the side of her face. "Hey kitty, whose a cute little ball of fur."

He carried on like that and Robin started to get jealous. He immediately resumed a conversation with the cashier.

"So…..er…..I was also thinking…..of a name tag! Yeah, I want to get her a name tag so she won't get lost."

"Of course, I'll go get a tag for her. By the way what's her name?"

"Her name? It's er….Princess." Robin looked down at her and smiled, knowing he had chosen the perfect name for her. He didn't want to take the chance with anyone knowing about what happened to Starfire, except for the Titans. "Yeah, her name is Princess."

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, and to everyone who read my story. Hope you like the update, and don't worry I do plan to finish this story. I'm working on another one with Nightwing and Starfire, it's going to involve Red X. Anyway, take care guys. HAPPY READING. **

**Let me know if you have any requests for other stories, or ideas for this story. Or just read what I write and enjoy. Luv ya!**


	4. Lost little Princess

**This chapter is dedicated to RobinxStarfireLuvr, because of the collar thing. Thanks for input and reviewing, I would welcome more. So what do you think should happen next in the story? Pitch in some ideas, you're all bound to have some. **

**Anyway, enjoy this one.  
**

**Chapter 4 – Lost little Princess**

Robin walked out of the store and was admiring the new look on Starfire, her and her flea collar. "Well, at least now those fleas won't bother you. As if they would even think of causing discomfort to a sweet little angel like yourself." Starfire purred rubbing her head against Robin, making him smile. "That's wight, you're my sweet wittle angel, yes you are, yes you so are." He carried on like that till he got to his R-Cycle and rode off back to the Tower. Thank god the other Titans never heard him talk like that, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"BEAST BOY!"

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that."

"Come on Cy, all I did was dump water over her, I've done that to you. Besides, I had to get her attention."

"While she's meditating?!" Cyborg shook his head. "I'm not even gonna try help you out of this one."

The boys turned to see an angry Raven storming in through the door.

"You." Raven said in a deadly hiss glaring at Beast Boy.

"Raven. Hey Rae come on. I was just…well you see…er…April Fools Day?"

"It's July BB." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy gave an irritated look to his robotic friend. "Thanks a lot, Cy."

"I told you I wasn't gonna help you out. Besides, I think I wanna watch this."

Raven just stared daggers at Beast Boy, ready to strike him with black energy. "Beast Boy," she started off sweetly, "You know how Starfire gave you that silent treatment after you threw motor oil on her? Well, I have my own silent treatment. Wanna take a trip in my mind mirror again? I'm sure you and my father will get along really well."

Beast Boy did the only thing his mind could react to, run. He was being chased around the Main Room by Raven's magic, Cyborg giving the biggest smirk ever, when Robin arrived back with Starfire.

Robin had to shout to get his voice heard over the chase. "Hey, what is going on?"

"Just BB and his messed up pranks again", replied Cyborg.

"Well could you guys stop, for a minute anyway?" All the Titans turned their attention to Robin, and then to Starfire who just leapt down onto the floor.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Dude! Check out Star."

They all stared at Starfire's red leather collar, beautifully adorned with emerald heart shaped jewels that were all lined in a row. Her name tag was emerald green and had the word 'PRINCESS' in fancy cursive purple letters, with a gold crown over it. There was a purple leash too but Robin didn't really want to show that, not before trying it out privately on Starfire first. It seemed Robin had decided to customize the collar at the last minute before making a final purchase at the store.

"Whoa! You sure go all out for her." Cyborg glanced at her name tag. "And you named her Princess?"

"Yeah, well, I think it suits her. After all, that's what she is, right?" Robin said defensively as he looked at everyone.

"True, but Robin, I think we all know why you gave her that name", Raven said plainly.

"Yeah, you've got like the biggest crush on her." And then Beast Boy pretended to mimic the way he assumed Robin would act with her, in a high pitched girly voice. "Oh Starfire, you're my Princess. Does Princess wanna a kissy kissy from her Robbie wobby?"

"Knock it off, OK!" Robin said harshly.

What was the big deal anyway, so he gave her a fancy collar, big deal. What, so he can't make her look pretty, not that she needs it but….it just felt nice…doing something like that for her.

"Robin? Yo, Earth to Robin?" Cyborg couldn't get his attention. Raven stepped up beside him.

"Try 'Earth to Tamaran', that might work." She said sarcastically.

Robin suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Told you." Raven mumbled.

"You know what man, I think it's a cool collar, and she does look kinda cute in it. Do you think she likes it?"

"She seemed okay when we were putting it on, I mean look at her, she's playing like she always does. She's not even scratching anymore." Robin turned to head out of the Main Room. "Listen, I'm gonna take a shower, look after Star for me will ya?" He had Starfire against his chest for quite a while

Beast Boy snickered, "Sure Robin, we'll look after _Princess_ for you, coz she _is_ your Princess, right?"

"Just do as I say."

Cyborg chuckled and went to get himself something from the fridge, while Beast Boy sat on the couch next to Raven and turned on the TV. Starfire observed the scene, then noticed Cyborg leaving and followed him closely behind, he seemed to be making his way to the garage….

A few hours had passed and Cyborg was still in the garage, working on his car. He had gotten a few things from his room and passed through the Main Room to see that Beast Boy was the only one there playing video games. After exchanging the usual sarcastic comments with him he headed back to the garage, when Robin burst in moments later panicked and worried.

"Hey Rob, what's…"

"Where is she? I can't find her, where did she go? Anything could have happened to her."

"Who man?"

Robin was too frantic to even hear what Cyborg said, he just kept whizzing around the garage turning everything over.

"Robin, just chill, OK."

Robin stopped and looked at him. "Cyborg, I've gotta find her, this Tower is huge and she could be anywhere, trapped, calling for help."

Cyborg was confused. "You're talking about Star, right?"

"Who else would I be talking about." He replied frustrated and carried on his search.

"Yeah, who else would you be talking about." Cyborg muttered to himself. "Look Robin…"

"Where is she, where is she? Here Star, come on out…."

Cyborg grabbed Robin by his cape and dangled him in the air. "What are you doing? I have to find Star, she could be hurt."

"Star is fine."

"How do you know? I told you guys to look after her and look what happened." Robin was still trying to wriggle free from Cyborg's grasp.

"Here, look." Cyborg swiveled Robin to the window of the T-Car, and there inside, was Starfire, playing innocently with her cat toys.

"I hadn't realized she followed me in here, so I let her stay. She's been no trouble at all, just as sweet as an angel."

Robin gawked at the window, then when Cyborg dropped him on the ground (with a thud) he leapt up, opened the car door and grabbed Starfire gently in his arms. The feeling of relief washed over him and he was finally able to calm down.

"I'd gone to do another search on Mumbo, after that I went to see what the others were up to. I saw Beast Boy playing his games and I asked where Starfire was. He assumed she was "around", in other words he didn't know, so I panicked and got Raven and Beast Boy looking for her."

"So are they still looking?"

"I guess, I _should_ tell em they can stop now." He turned around to walk out.

"You really freaked out there, man. I was getting worried, I thought I was gonna have to get Raven to contain you or something."

"Yeah…sorry. I just don't want anything happening to her that's all."

"Man you are getting way too attached."

"Gimme a break Cy, alright?" He left Cyborg to his work on his car carrying Starfire.

They went to his room and he sat down on his bed with a big sigh. He held her up and looked straight into her eyes, the same cute face that always greeted him.

"I couldn't help getting so worried about you, you really scared me you know that." She continued to stare at him, innocently like a child. He smiled and let out a chuckle. "But you were just playing the whole time in the T-Car while I was freaking out, weren't you? Well, at least you're safe Princess."

He admired the collar on her and took a hold of her name tag, sliding his thumb over it once. "I don't care what the others think, I have no regrets getting you this collar. Besides, it makes you look beautiful…but then you've always been….yeah." _"How can I feel this way for my best friend? It's not right, it shouldn't be right, but then why does it feel right? Too much thinking Robin, that's your problem."_

When Robin looked down at Starfire she was fast asleep on his chest while he mindlessly stroked her.

"Sleep well Princess."

"Do you think he found her yet?" Beast Boy asked Raven who was reading her book on the sofa.

"He found her an hour ago," she replied not taking her eyes off from her reading.

"What?! And you let me carry on searching?"

"Payback."

"Come on Rae, you're not still sore about that little thing earlier are you?"

"Starfire was right then, you are a clorbag. And as far as I'm concerned, you still are."

Beast Boy scowled at her to which Raven paid no attention whatsoever. Robin had soon joined them and Cyborg had finished in the garage and had also entered the Main Room. They lounged in front of the TV turning it on when the alarm rang. They all jumped from their seats and became alert.

"Mumbo."


	5. Mumbo's back

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you're liking this. Seems like some of you are getting imapatient and want to know what happens. Well I hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Mumbo's back**

"Mumbo." Said Robin.

"So…we're gonna take Starfire with us right?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I'll get her." _"I hope this gives us a chance to get Starfire back to normal."_

Robin felt guilty waking her up when she only just went to sleep, but he knew this was it. They had to get Mumbo to do what he did that day when he turned Starfire into a cat. He rubbed her head while bringing his hand round to stroke the side of her face, she fluttered her eyes open and he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't wanna wake you. But Mumbo's back."

**Starfire's (as a cat) POV**

"_When I heard those words from Robin I knew this indeed was an opportunity to get me back to the way I was. But I could not help to notice Robin's expression, he seemed a little…sad. Maybe he was concerned for my welfare, or maybe it is because it is the first time he has to take me on a mission since I became this way. I would always be left behind when a mission came up, after all, what use would a cat be to the Titans. It always seemed to hurt Robin when he had to leave me in the Tower by myself, he would place me in his room so I wouldn't get into trouble, I suppose. Or perhaps he thought I would mess everything up if I was to wander around, though I would never intend to ruin anything here, the Tower is as much my home as it is to everyone else and I happen to regard it as close to my heart. When their missions would be over Robin would be the first one to come back, and he would come straight to his room looking for me. He would call me out and I would jump into his arms and he would stroke me in the most wonderful, exhilarating way, it really is very pleasant to be in his embrace. He always seems to want me around, always needing to know where I am. I did make a great discovery in our leader though in my current state. When he plays with me he is more relaxed, carefree and … happy. I've never seen this side of Robin before, so…what is the word...laid back? We have so much fun just playing together like children, he reminds me of one of my childhood friends from Tamaran. We would laugh and play until we were summoned back for meals or some other act of duty. I hope I get to see more of this side of Robin, it suits him so well. It is funny that he would never be this way with the others, even before my accident I noticed that he was always different with me. Do not mistake me, he was still serious but when he was with me he seemed comfortable to talk about almost anything, he was more open. Do I really bring him so much comfort that he feels this much trust? I do admire him in many ways, a leader, a Titan, a friend…my best friend. I wish to tell him things too, that I feel….no, Robin would never allow that, and he would never feel what I feel. He has done so much for me I would rather keep his friendship than be alone…alone without him. Well, back to the situation at hand, we are nearing the place where Mumbo was reported to have struck. I do not know what is going to happen, but I hope all goes well."_

Mumbo was last seen in a jewelry store and was making his break for it, the Titans were hot on his trail. Raven and Beast Boy had taken flight, Robin on his R-Cycle and Cyborg had Starfire in the T-Car. They sped up to the last trace they had on Mumbo and stopped at an eerie location, their search brought them to a dock near some abandoned warehouses, all they could hear was the faint ripple of the waves nearby. The place was enough to give them the creeps. Starfire watched Cyborg leave her in the car, she panicked a little thinking that she was being locked inside until she noticed that the window on Cyborg's side was still open. She hastily jumped out remaining out of sight and trying to see where the others went.

Just then there was a crash and everyone was soon following the sound inside one of the old warehouses.

"Careful," Robin cautioned them, "We may be walking into an ambush, stay alert."

"BB, stop poking me."

"Cyborg, I'm over here."

Cyborg then slowly looked behind him to see a black hat that came alive and was just about to blast him with some kind of weird weapon. He freaked out and made a run towards Beast Boy and Raven who similarly were being snuck up on by the same things. Soon blasts and explosions were heard and a whole lot of commotion. After some more blasts there was a sinister laughter sounding throughout the building.

"Show yourself Mumbo!" Robin commanded.

"I see you've found my secret location for my exclusive show, but I'm afraid you're late. However, I do suppose I could make good use of you _in_ my act."

He shot blasts from his cane at the Titans at the same time sending out his weird creations to attack them, the Titans managed to dodge just about everything that was thrown at them. Starfire had made her way inside the building and was watching wide eyed at what was going on, in her curiosity she had walked out onto a beam that overlooked the entire building; she got a perfect view of what was going on and soon spotted Robin. He was trying to get through the gigantic playing cards that constantly attacked him and all the way to Mumbo himself. Beast Boy had turned into a Pterodactyl and was flying around all over the place to try and get the upper hand on the battle. He soon spotted Starfire perched on the beam but couldn't do much about her as something seemed to hit him and knock him out of the air sending him falling to the ground. He landed on Raven who pushed him to the side in frustration.

"Do you think you could watch where you're falling?

"It wasn't my fault, I saw Starfire up…" That was all Beast Boy managed to say before he was being tackled by another giant playing card.

Robin had finally reached Mumbo and was giving him all he had, laser discs, bombs, anything he had in his belt, before he got out his bo staff and was using that.

"Give it up kid, you're a wash out." Mumbo taunted at him

"I'm not giving up until you fix my friend. You're going to change her back!"

"Oh yes, I thought there was someone missing. You mean that pretty little thing up there?" Robin looked to where Mumbo was pointing to and was shocked to see Starfire way high up, But Mumbo didn't give him time to react much as he started to attack him again. The rest of the Titans soon caught up to the fight with Mumbo and Robin and joined in to bring Mumbo down. Suddenly they felt a rumble and the building was starting to shake.

"It must be all the blasting we did," said Cyborg, "it's causing this place to come down."

Robin noticed that Mumbo was getting away and began after chasing him as the whole place started to come down. Starfire couldn't move as she was paralyzed with fear, suddenly she slipped but her claws latched onto the beam and she dangled helplessly as everything else was falling around her.

"We have to get out of here," said Raven, "if we stay we'll be crushed."

"Tell that to Robin." Beast Boy shouted over the commotion.

Mumbo was still trying to get away when he stumbled on something and fell into a heap, he dropped his cane and it snapped in two. Robin manages to get a knocked out Mumbo outside of the building, just in time. The building collapsed and everyone was safe. Robin was breathing heavily with his head down but then his head jerked back up just as he remembered something.

"Starfire! She was inside, didn't any of you see her?"

"Yeah I saw her," Beast Boy said, "but I couldn't get to her."

Robin felt his temper rise up. "What do you mean you couldn't get to her, you could've gotten her when the whole thing started to come down!" He yelled. The look of despair on his face told the Titans not to question him as he ordered a search for his Starfire in the pile of rubble they had just caused. They searched frantically for any sign of her, until Beast Boy made a discovery.

"You guys, I think you better check this out." There was a sadness in his voice as the rest of them gathered round to see. They were all shocked to see…a torn apart red collar….


	6. Final Chapter?

**Hey guys! Ha ha, bet you thought this was the chapter that would confirm the fact whether Starfire was dead. You must be dead panning right now, god I wish I could see your faces. I can only imagine the curses and swearing I'm just getting from you right now.**

**I'm cruel, I know, here you are hanging on the edge of your seats (judging by your reviews) and I'm stalling torturously. But I have to admit, I like having the upper hand. You hate me, I can tell. I can feel the glares from all of you. Alright, alright, I'll get this thing finished, I'm almost done, just writing the ending, when Robin thinks his life is over without his precious Starfire and decides to kill himself, and he's writing his suicidal note for the others to find….got you again didn't I? As if I'd reveal ANYTHING from the last chapter, like I said, I wish I could see your faces. **


	7. The real Chapter 6 Unexpected

**Well here it is, the last chapter, the end. Hope you all had fun plotting ways to kill me, because I sure had fun messing with your minds. Ha ha. Reading your pissed off reviews was definitely good entertainment. Thanks for those reviews by the way, and thanks for reading this story. I'm glad it's done now. Make sure you haven't used up all the boxes of tissues when you finish reading this. **

**Oh well, enjoy, I'm gonna work on my Nightwing and Starfire story now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected **

Beast Boy held out a red collar in front of Robin, it was torn in half, that was all they had found of Starfire. Robin's face fell and he found himself sinking to the floor. The Titans were all too speechless to even think, their minds were numb from the realization that was slowly becoming clear. It was Cyborg who came and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey, man…I'm sorry."

"There was nothing we could've done Robin," said Raven.

Robin jerked himself away making Cyborg take back his hand, it he finally snapped.

"**GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

. "But Robin…" Beast Boy tried to reason.

"**I SAID GO!!!" **

They had no choice but to leave their leader in the heap of rubble in his sorrow. When he was sure the others were out of earshot Robin sobbed. He had to take off his mask to rub his wet eyes.

"Starfire…**STARFIRE!** Why did you leave me? You should know I can't live without you. I can't…I can't…live…" He cried so much he felt like doing it for hours. "It's all my fault, all my fault, I'm sorry Star, I'm sorry Princess, I wanted you, I needed you…I…I…I love you." He whispered the last part as if he couldn't believe what he just admitted to himself, "Yeah…I think…that I…I do, I _do_ love you….but it's not gonna make much difference now, is it."

No sooner had he said this that he heard a sound, like something that moved. Something was trying to emerge from the rubble, and Robin, not being sure what it was became ever alert, ready for attack. The noise got louder as the rubble started to move more and then he heard it, the sound he hadn't heard in a long time, the sound he dreamed to hear again. It was just a sigh, but it was such a sweet sigh, so sweet to his ears. Robin froze in place thinking it may be a dream or his mind playing tricks on him, he continued to watch as out of the rubble he saw a hand, and then slowly a head…_her_ head. It was Starfire. He watched mindlessly as she put her hand to her head as if trying to get her bearings and caught Robin looking at her like he saw a ghost, but he continued to stare, not really sure what was happening. There she was, same red hair, same green eyes, same gorgeous lips…was it really her? No, it couldn't be, he wanted her back so much he knew he was seeing things, but then she spoke.

"R-Robin?"

Yes. It _was_ her!

"Starfire!" Robin leapt towards her and hugged her tightly as if there was no tomorrow. Starfire was a little taken aback by the sudden reaction but soon smiled and hugged him back.

"Robin." That voice, that angelic voice, he'd missed it so much. It was always music to his ears. Her voice brought back the warmth he always felt around her.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you Star." His voice was muffled out as his head was buried in her wonderful hair. He reveled in her scent never wanting to let her go. He was so caught up in his happiness that he didn't notice the rest of the Titans gawking at the scene, an expression of pure shock on their faces.

Cyborg had trouble even getting his words out.

"St-Starfire…you're…."

"OKAY!" Beast Boy finished as he turned into a monkey and leapt for joy.

Starfire blushed a little at the joyous atmosphere she was seeing and feeling around her. She noticed Robin still had his arms around her waist and blushed even more, and Robin, noticing her facial expression didn't understand why but then realized as he caught sight of the position they were in and immediately let go of her. The Titans all came together in a group hug.

"But I don't get it, how did she change back?" Beast Boy questioned.

"It was the cane!" They only just noticed Mumbo waking up from consciousness. "When you meddling brats broke my cane all my magic was gone, even though I changed her with my hat, which is why I suppose this masked kid here was trying to grab it the first time."

Robin grabbed the old man by his shirt. "Well, now that Starfire is back, this masked kid is going to take you to jail."

After dropping Mumbo off in jail Cyborg declared that they celebrate by getting some pizza. They all readily agreed, after all, the Titans hadn't had a chance to enjoy a have meal together like this in a long time, it was going to be quite a celebration when they got back.

* * *

At the Tower the atmosphere was a buzz of excitement, even Raven felt the need to smirk a little. Beast Boy got up and went to get something out of the kitchen cupboard. 

"Oh Star," he sang reaching in to fumble around, "I have something for you."

"Oh please friend Beast Boy, not the tofu flavored food again."

"What tofu flavored food?" Robin asked curiously.

"BB was trying to make her like tofu by secretly giving her something that had tofu in it when she was a cat." Cyborg explained. "But he got caught by me."

"What?" Robin gave a glare at Beast Boy. "I can't believe you did that, you knew she wouldn't be able to say anything being the state she was."

"And to do it while she couldn't even use her star bolts against you too. Yep, definitely a clorbag." Raven added.

"Heh…hey, it's not like it was gonna kill her." He said nervously while still rummaging his around.

"I swear BB whatever you're getting out of that cupboard better not be ANYTHING tofu."

"Chill Cy, it's just Star's favorite: mustard." He pulled it out and waved it in mid air, "Of course if you don't want it Star…" That was all he had time to say before Starfire grabbed it from his hands and squealed in delight, everyone laughed.

"Yup, same old Star," said Cyborg.

After more laughing and the eating of pizza all the Titans decided to turn in for the night, it had been a long day. Starfire however, had decided to go up to the roof to watch the stars, the night seemed so inviting it was too much to resist. She sat there going over the whole ordeal in her head, of course she hadn't been there long when she heard the door to the roof open and footsteps approach her.

"Hey," was all he said.

Starfire smiled as she watched Robin sit down beside her, it was almost as if she was expecting him.

"I used to bring you up here every night."

"Mmmm, I remember," she sighed as she dreamily gazed out over onto the glistening waters that reflected the moonlight. The scene was perfect.

"Er…Star? Do you remember anything else about when you were…you know?"

"I remember most things, why?"

"Well…it's just that, the way I was…the way I treated you that is…"

At this point Starfire smiled warmly and leaned her head onto Robin's shoulder. He stiffened a little but relaxed at the feel of her warmth. He was about to continue what he was saying when Starfire spoke.

"You have been the most kind hearted, caring and loving person…"

"_Is it just me or did I hear 'loving' in that sentence?"_

"…I truly did not expect anyone to give me the kind of treatment you did when I was…transformed, not that I haven't been treated as such before, being a Princess back on Tamaran I always had servants tending to my needs and I was well looked after, and it would all feel normal. But when you took care of me like that, it meant so much more Robin, it was special. Thank you so much, for making me feel…loved."

"_There's that word again."_

She sighed again and nuzzled in closer to him getting comfortable, Robin didn't mind at all, instead he put his arm around her and held her even closer.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Star…anything." He said softly.

They took a few more moments to just take in and enjoy the view.

"Robin, why had you named me Princess?"

"Er…why? You didn't like it? If not I'm really sorry it's just the guy at the store, he was…"

"No," she giggled, "why did _you_ name me Princess, aside from the fact that I am one."

"Oh well, because…I think it fits you so well, Princess or not. You're kind, sweet, beautiful…perfect. I wouldn't dare change a thing about you."

Her smile grew even wider at his sincerity, as the look on Robin's face got even dreamier while he drifted off into his own world, daydreaming of Starfire. They hadn't even noticed that their hands had somehow entwined themselves with each other's, everything felt so right, nothing could ruin this moment for them.

"Robin?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you too."

Robin eyes shot open. "W-what?" She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

"I heard you when you thought that…that I was gone, and you weren't going to see me again."

"_Don't remind me," _thought Robin.

"I heard you say it, that you love me. Well...I love you too."

Robin thought he was dreaming. _"Did Star really say that?"_ This was definitely something he wasn't expecting her to say, but he couldn't speak, all he could do was listen to Starfire confessing her deepest feelings, feelings he never thought she even harbored, for him of all people.

"For so long I only wished to tell you how I felt, but I was always afraid."

"Why, Star?"

"I thought you wouldn't allow anything to happen between us, you're our leader, a good leader, and I do not wish to be the cause of anything that will put your leadership in jeopardy."

Robin held her by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Starfire, I realized something today, something really important. No matter what happens, I know that I need you more than anything. If something were to happen to you, if I lost you, then there would be no point of me even living. _You're_ the one that keeps me going, _you're_ the reason I wake up every day, _you're_ the reason I exist. When I thought that you were gone forever, at that moment it was like my whole world came crashing down. Heck, I didn't even feel like being a Titan anymore. I can't be a leader without you by my side. I need you too much."

Starfire gazed at him for a bit and then caressed his cheek.

"Do you truly mean that?"

He cupped the hand on his cheek with his. "I would never lie to you."

At that moment their faces drew in closer, and closer still, and then…the kiss that sent them to heaven. It was sweet and innocent, and what seemed like hours only lasted for a few minutes before they broke away.

"Oh yeah, here, I thought you might want this."

Robin pulled out the red collar that Starfire had worn as a cat, it got torn earlier from the collapse of the building.

"When you got this for me Robin, I wanted so much to tell you how much I loved it, it really is very beautiful."

"It's definitely you Star." He stroked her hair while he held her in his arms. "You know, I really missed your voice, even though you were the cutest thing I ever saw, and _so_ adorable, I'm glad that you're back to normal."

"As am I, but I have to admit, I miss the way you used to rub under my chin. Oh, that was just glorious."

"What? Like this?" With the biggest sly smirk on his face he brought his hand on her neck under chin and gently scratched up and down.

"Oh Robin…yes…like that." She was so lost in his touch, his smooth, gentle touch, it jolted up her senses every time. "I'm afraid that you have spoiled me, you may have to do this all the time."

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't mind that." His smile never showing signs of leaving his face.

She giggled at his remark and just lay her head down on his lap while he stroked her face. She soon fell asleep whilst looking up into at the stars. Robin could see them reflect in her beautiful emerald orbs, they looked like diamonds in her eyes. He watched her fall asleep peacefully before he picked her up and carried her back inside. He was first headed to his room when he stopped and realized his mistake.

"_Old habits die hard, I guess."_

But eventually he arrived at Starfire's door and let himself in. Gently placing her on her bed he took off her boots, and of course it was hard not to admire her legs at that moment. _"Beautiful,"_ he thought to himself. He tucked her in between her sheets and gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

As he turned to leave he gave her a final glance before quietly closing her door and retreating to his room, his mind only carrying the thoughts of Starfire.

"You will always be my Princess, Star. My Princess Starfire."


End file.
